


If Life Were A Movie

by candidshot



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Klaus's ponderings, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 04:10:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10914057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candidshot/pseuds/candidshot
Summary: If life were a movie, Klaus and Caroline would be on a beach playing while their little girls build sand castles. Maybe even, they would own a house of picket fences and a green lawn. However, being a man of his word promising to stay away until---, Klaus soon realised he’d underestimated his love for Caroline. Ten years since their last meeting and yet, any mention of her has Klaus giddy like his heart is on a roller coaster ride.So first, he would send Hope to her and bide his time until it's his turn to be beside her.





	If Life Were A Movie

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by that Alaric and Klaus chat in last week's The Originals.  
> 

If life were a movie then a man as powerful and good-looking as Klaus would’ve already gotten the girl.

If life were a movie, he and Caroline would’ve been on the beach playing while their little girls build sand castles.

If life were a movie then Klaus wouldn’t be restlessly daydreaming about kissing Caroline – and basking in the memory of how her lips tasted and the warmth and softness of her bosom against his chest.

If life were a movie like in Sunday matinees, then Klaus would’ve long had the girl and a house of picket fences and a green lawn.

If life were a movie then Klaus could’ve at least expected a ninety-five percent chance of a happy ending.

The phone is clutched in his hands, his thumb hovering over her number – Caroline’s name had always been on speed dial.

Over a thousand years old and Klaus still feels he hasn’t lived life long enough and to his fullest… not until he’s lived it with Caroline smiling beside him and loving him inside out and whole like she too has waited lifetimes for a love like his.

Sometimes, Klaus wishes he could go back in time and stop himself from loving Caroline, simply because he’s grown to love her too much – to the point of heartbreak and this passive obsession that has him on the brink of madness.

He loved her when they were near, and even now with them miles apart, he loves her all the more.

In a single day, almost everything reminds him of her; the beautiful sunrise, the quaint lil café around the corner, the constant jazz blowing in the New Orleans breeze, a tiny park tucked in a quiet corner of the city where he’s now watching Hope play and picturing Caroline there --- like a perfect family of three.

He loves her in a candid sort of way.

Though, Klaus’s biggest fault is that he’s a man of his word. He made a promise to stay away but soon realised he’d underestimated his love and it’s now his greatest torture.

He wants to see her. Till kingdom come, Caroline’s entirety has become his necessity.

.

.

.

If life were a movie then Klaus would have Caroline wrapped in his arms warm and fluffy and he wouldn’t have to think about letting her go. Nor would he need to make calculated telephone calls.

**No.**

Every night he would meet her in their bedroom and they would sleep together and make love and wake up happily-ever-after taking morning strolls and afternoon picnics or riding horses on a meadow somewhere, resting later with iced lemonade on their verandah.

It’s been ten years since they last saw each other – and yet, Caroline has always had Klaus giddy like his heart is on a roller coaster ride. Any mention of her has him out of his usual composed character and any control he thought he had over taming his heart’s love for her seems to vanish into thin air.

It’s been hours since Alaric left after extending an invitation to Hope to their boarding school for the gifted. Which is why he’s pacing around his bedroom with the phone still in his hand. He then suddenly stopped in front an old drawing on his desk of Caroline standing beside a horse – looking the epitome of perfect beauty like a royal butterfly.

So he decides;

First, he would send Hope to her and bide his time until it was his turn to unquestionably be beside her.

Because you see, all movies have an ending but not them.

**No.**

Klaus’s love for Caroline will never die. Literally.

★*☆♪

~ if life were a movie  
klaus x caroline

**Author's Note:**

> Yep! Still hopeful for Klaroline... however long it takes XD


End file.
